Une histoire de bisou
by Rasmeii
Summary: Quand un bisou déclenche une aberration totale, ou pourquoi il ne faut JAMAIS énerver Nico Robin... /!\ ATTENTION SPOILER (enfin presque): si vous n'avez pas vu/lu l'arc Dressrosa, vous risquez de ne pas comprendre cette histoire étrange...


Heyyyyyyy! Bonne année! *tout le monde l'ignore* ... J'm'en moques, je suis de trop bonne humeur, bande d'ingrats!

Pour débuter cette nouvelle année en beauté, un petit OS qui me trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps déjà! ... Bon, j'avoue, ça m' _obsédait_ depuis un bon bout de temps, il fallait vraiment que je l'écrive.

 **Luna: On appelle ça un "plotbunny" apparemment. Drôle de nom.**

Si vous ne lisez pas les scans de One Piece sur internet, ou que vous n'avez pas vu l'arc Dressrosa (ou même carrément tout ce qui suit l'ellipse de deux ans), vous comprendrez pas trop cet énorme amas de débilité profonde. Et c'est dommage (enfin, je suppose). Mais en même temps, je l'ai écrit pour que ce ne soit pas vraiment un spoil en soi donc... Vous pouvez lire si vous le souhaitez! Et maintenant... *roulement de tambour* POPPY, DIIIIISCLAIMEEEER!

 **Poppy: One Piece appartient à Eiichiro Oda-sama et l'image est extrait de l'anime du même nom. Donc tout appartient à Oda à part cette intrigue bizarre et inutile. Voilà!**

... Mouais. On va dire que c'est bon. Bonne lecture! :D

* * *

 **Une histoire de bisou**

Bien après de nombreuses aventures, les Mugiwara no Ichimi et l'équipage du Heart faisaient la fête (le capitaine du dernier équipage ayant « accepté » plus parce que calmer un Monkey D. Luffy qui veut s'amuser tenait de l'impossible. M'enfin bon.).

Et alors que la fête battait son plein, certains racontaient leurs aventures, ayant été séparés pendant un bout de temps et n'ayant pas eu une minute pour eux, ils en profitaient pleinement à présent.

-Et là, comme elle commençait à me pomper vachement l'air, je lui ai roulé un patin à cette gamine, ça lui a cloué le bec! Cette pauvre cruche a même cru qu'elle m'attirait, mais si ça avait été le cas, ç'aurait vraiment été ignoble, croyez-moi. J'vous raconte pas le bad-trip! Mais une fois que ce problème a été réglé, j'ai pu reprendre mon combat avec le type à la tétine, un vrai combat d'hommes!

-Waaaaaah, trop coooool!, clamaient Luffy, Chopper ainsi que les membres de l'équipage de Law qui écoutaient attentivement le récit de Franky le cyborg, des étoiles plein les yeux.

-Ce mec, c'est un homme bien viril, un vrai! ajouta un Sachi impressionné.

Cette histoire, que Franky racontait avec des talents de narrateur hors pair, en ravissait plus d'un, pourtant, quelqu'un ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde. À l'autre bout du pont, cette personne fixait à présent le charpentier d'un regard noir, presque perçant.

Celui-ci sembla le ressentir, puisqu'il se retourna un instant pour faire face aux deux prunelles bleues qui le fusillaient silencieusement. Il se tourna à nouveau et eut le temps d'apercevoir une oreille qui disparaissait pour laisser place à quelques pétales de fleurs.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il réalisa qu'il avait fait une énorme boulette.

/Sunny, le soir même dans la vigie/

-Donc si je comprends bien, on ne peut pas te laisser seul quelques heures sans que tu joues les « grands mâles »?

Franky grimaça au ton employé. Robin était rarement jalouse et en colère, mais lorsque ça arrivait, il s'en prenait plein la tronche. Et encore, il savait parfaitement qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas risquer de réveiller un de leur nakamas.

-Mais c'était pour rester concentré sur mon combat, sinon j'aurais jamais fait ça! tenta-t-il afin de calmer le jeu.

Mauvaise idée.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais besoin de « rouler des patins » pour te concentrer, je m'en souviendrai la prochaine fois que quelque chose te distrait...

Elle venait de passer au ton qu'il appelait « le ton de la dernière chance ». S'il faisait ou disait une bourde de plus, c'était foutu et il allait devoir galérer comme un malade pour la reconquérir. Pour avoir vécu cette galère une fois, il ne voulait plus _jamais_ recommencer.

-Bon écoute, je suis désolé. J'ai pas réfléchi.

Bon, en fait si, il avait réfléchi à sa manière et dans le feu de l'action, mais face au ton de la dernière chance, c'était vraiment pas le moment de faire le malin. Alors qu'elle le fixait toujours de ses magnifiques yeux azurs, un sourire étrange (et _SUUPEER flippant_ ) s'étira sur son visage. À quoi pensait-elle pour sourire ainsi?

-D'accord. Je te pardonne, mais à une seule condition.

Le cyborg frissonna. Le ton de l'archéologue était trop doux, trop mielleux. Ça cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire, c'était sûr et certain. Et lorsqu'elle lui donna sa condition, sa bouche partit faire coucou au sol.

-De QUOIII?!

-Fufufu~! Je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour faire ton choix. Bonne nuit Franky.

Le bleu resta muet, encore sous le choc. Elle ne pouvait pas lui demander ça! C'était trop pour lui! Et pourtant... Il devait choisir. Mais c'était bien trop important pour qu'il prenne tout ça à la légère. Il réfléchit donc une bonne partie de la nuit avant de prendre sa décision.

C'était vraiment dommage, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il confirma son choix d'un long soupir de désespoir. Il n'aimait pas cette idée. Du tout...

/Le lendemain/

Le soleil brillait en cette matinée plutôt silencieuse pour une fois. Les pirates présent sur le navire décuvaient encore pour la plupart ou souffraient d'une horrible gueule de bois. Pourtant certains Mugiwara commençaient à s'inquiéter: Franky était peut-être toujours le dernier à se lever mais là ce n'était absolument pas normal. Il aurait déjà dû apparaître sur le pont, prêt à inventer sur fond de « _Suuper!_ » ou silencieux comme la mort après avoir trop bu.

Il ne sortait pas de la chambre des garçons pour une raison qui en dépassait la plupart et une archéologue rongeait son frein dans son coin.

Puis une porte s'ouvrit, huit tête convergèrent vers elle, et sept mâchoires s'abattirent violemment au sol tandis que la brune riait sous cape.

-FRANKYYYY?!

En effet, il y avait de quoi être choqué car sous les yeux des Mugi complètement abasourdis se tenait le spectacle le plus improbable du monde. Même Nami donnant son trésor à un Marine semblait plus probable. Franky venait de briser les règles qui régentaient l'équilibre de tout l'univers.

Bref pour résumer: _Franky portait un pantalon._

Heureusement (ou pas, les avis diffèrent), cette aberration ne dura qu'une journée. Et la raison de cette décision ne fut jamais expliquée...

* * *

Alors? C'était bien? Oui? Non? Vous avez pas lu? XD Si vous voulez laisser un commentaire quel qu'il soit, c'est dans le petit carré dessous! Et merci d'avoir lu cette stupidité!

 **Poppy: Poisson rouge...**

Quoi?!

 **Luna: Laisse un message pour ceux qui suivent ta fic à chapitre, si tu veux rester en vie au moins...**

... Ah oui! Je sais que le chapitre quatre n'est pas encore sorti mais ça ne saurait tarder! (Attention: ne prenez pas cette dernière affirmation comme parole d'évangile. Je suis très désordonnée, ça pourrait arriver plus tard que je ne le pense...) Et pour l'instant pub, si vous aimez bien le ZoSan et que vous n'avez pas lu les premiers chapitres de "Bien plus fort qu'un ouragan"... Vous pouvez toujours passer faire un tour! (Évidemment, ce n'est pas obligatoire...)

Enfin bref, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! Et je vous souhaite plein de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année!


End file.
